


Voltron Kinktober Fest!

by Moggiye20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Embedded Images, Face-Sitting, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Multi, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Subspace, Temperature Play, Trans Keith (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, fight me, how is this not a well used tag, hunk is hairy, no beta we die like men, okay maybe a little beta, shiro is so concerned for lance, space sex toys, voltron fandom why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Ficlets for each of the daily prompts. Pairings are everywhere and tags will be updated with every update.





	1. Sheith Face-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden change in my life that has resulted in me getting more time to write. Yay! And just in time for kinktober and NANO next month!

#  1\. ~~Deep-Throating~~ | ~~Inflation~~ | Face-Sitting | ~~Masks~~

 

Keith’s hands paused at his briefs. Taking notice of his hesitation, Shiro smiled up at him. “Your pace, baby,” he said softly. He leaned back on his hands, his thick cock laying against his thigh.

 

Feeding off his encouragement, Keith pushing his briefs down and kicked them off. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling aroused at the sight of his boyfriend sitting there, legs spread. As tempted as he was to get between his thighs, Keith had other plans and like hell he was going to allow his insecurities about his body hold him back. Not this time.

 

Taking the proverbial reins, Keith pushed Shiro onto his back. Shiro looked utterly delighted as Keith climbed up to straddle his shoulders. Keith ran his fingers through his white hair and gave a tug. “Like what you see?” 

 

“Please?” Shiro looked up at him, his hands settling on the back of Keith’s thighs, but not pushing him closer. “Let me suck you off? Your cock looks so good.”

 

Keith shivered and moved up closer. “Eat me out, and if you’re good I might let you fuuu-- hnngh!” Keith moaned loudly as Shiro eagerly got his mouth on his slick cunt, his tongue wiggling through his folds. Keith gripped the headboard for balance and rocked against Shiro’s mouth. The man’s tongue couldn’t seem to pick a place to settle, it went from probing his hole before licking up to his throbbing clit.

 

“Shiro,” Keith whined, gasping as Shiro suckled on his hard clit. Shiro’s hands crept up to his ass and gave each cheek a squeeze, encouraging Keith to ride his face harder.

 

Keith jerked against his hands and made a garbled noise as he suddenly came with no warning. Keith lifted up to get his sensitive, sopping cunt away from Shiro’s mouth. Shiro gasped as he got a proper lung full of air instead of the noisy slurps he’d been taking.

 

Shiro allowed him a few minutes to calm down before growling, “Get back here, I want you gushing on my face again.” Keith swore he felt his pussy drip when Shiro’s Galra arm vibrated against his skin. He was pretty sure he was going to be too wrecked for training in the morning, but it’d be worth it.


	2. Hance Watersports

#  2\. ~~Ass Worship~~ | ~~Begging~~ | ~~Medical play~~ | Watersports

 

Lance watched Hunk as they left the hangars where the lions were. Hunk was usually chatty after a successful mission but not today. Lance had a niggling feeling he knew why.

 

“Hey Lance, did you get your girlfriend’s number?” Pidge teased him, poking his side with their elbow.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, though it didn’t escape his notice Hunk tensed. “I didn’t even get her name, she’s probably off schmoozing someone from the royal family.” Lance had spent the better part of the celebrations having the pretty daughter of a duke hanging off his arm. Had he been single, she easily would have gotten into his pants. But he wasn’t and he wasn’t in an open relationship, nor did he plan to change what he had.

 

“Uh huh, well you boys have a good night, I have a shield algorithm to figure out,” Pidge said, stopping at their door.

 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Hunk called over his shoulder, going to his room.

 

Lance refused to let his boyfriend go to bed with his anxiety rolling around in his head. “Hey can we talk?” He asked as they entered the room.

 

“Can it wait? I need to pee,” Hunk said, headed bathroom.

 

A million thoughts ran through Lance’s head and he wasn’t a McClain for nothing. He followed Hunk to the bathroom, draping himself over his boyfriend’s back, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night,” he confessed. “Remember that time on BetaC when Coran almost caught us making out in that closet? I seriously wanted to try that again, but I couldn’t get that lady off me.” 

 

He felt Hunk relax under his weight. “I’m sorry,” He said quietly, “I know you’d never do anything, I didn’t think you would either, my head is just dumb,” he huffed in frustration.

 

Lance smiled against his shoulder. “Trust me big guy, I get what you mean, and I have no problem shouting to the world every day who my man is.”

 

Hunk laughed and shrugged Lance off, turning in his arms, his hands coming up to settle on slim hips. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that, but right now I really gotta go,” he pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips.

 

Lance pressed his hips against Hunks. “So go.”

 

“Dude, what?”

 

Lance buried his face into his neck and sighed contently. “I’m yours, Hunk Garrett, so show the world who I belong to.  _ Remind me. _ ”

 

Hunk groaned and pushed Lance towards the tub. “Get naked, right now,” He ordered, hands going to his suit to yank it off part way to expose his cock.

 

Lance eagerly complied, and was soon kneeling in the tub, his cock hard and leaking against his belly.

 

Hunk approached him and hesitated for a moment. “Are you--”

 

“Green,” Lance answered immediately. “Do it, mark me up, big guy.”

 

Hunk had to take a moment as it was difficult to focus on trying to urinate when his boyfriend looked so damned hot on his knees. It started out as a trickle before becoming a steady stream. Hunk hit his chest before moving up to his shoulders.

 

Lance moaned shamelessly and jerked himself off.

 

“I should take you out like this,” Hunk spoke up suddenly, “Stinking of my piss. Go back to that planet and show that harlot who you belong to.”

 

Lance whined, his hand moving faster. “Fuck, Hunk, keep going.”

 

Feeling bold, Hunk moved the stream to Lance’s head, soaking his hair. “Next time Lotor comes sniffing around he’s going to know you’re mine and if I have to throw you over my console and fuck you right there in front of everyone I’ll do it, tear a hole in your suit so I can have you when ever I want.” He gripped his cock as the stream ended in a trickle and he watched as Lance came all over himself.

 

“Fuck, I think I’ve created a monster,” Lance panted, eyes shut.

 

Hunk was about to ask if he’d taken it too far when Lance reached out to grab a towel to wipe his face.

 

“I need you to fuck me right now,” Lance demanded, hands reaching out for him.

 

Sometimes it felt great to have his anxiety kicked to the curb.


	3. Heith Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Edgeplay, Knife Play

#  3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play

 

“How does that feel? Any discomfort?” Hunk asked, tugging at the rope that had Keith bound in the middle of his room.

 

Keith smiled at him. “No, it’s perfect.”

 

“What’s your safewords?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but replied, “Green to continue, yellow to slow down, and red to stop.”

 

“Good boy.” Hunk patted his hair and gave him a kiss before stepping back to get a good look at his work.

 

They had discovered a kink store in the space mall and whenever they were nearby after missions, they’d sneak down to get supplies. Hunk was still baffled about how Keith managed to sneak a four poster stand (that judging by the hooks was meant for punching bags not kinky shenanigans). But, regardless, Keith looked good. Arms tied across the length of a spreader bar, he stood  on the ball of his left foot, with his other leg tied ankle to thigh and bound to the bar leaving his torso bared for Hunk. His cock was hard but not leaking. Not yet anyway.

 

 

Hunk went to the night stand were they had some things laid out. “Pick one to lose; eyes and ears or eyes and mouth.”

 

Keith barely took a moment to think about it before replying, “Eyes and ears.”

 

Hunk picked up a blindfold and a set of noise canceling headphones. “Good choice, I love listening to you whine.”

 

Keith blushed. “I don’t whine,” he grumbled petunately, closing his eyes as Hunk fit the blindfold over his head. He shook his head when Hunk asked if there was any light peeking out. Hunk settled the headphones over his ears and Keith took 3 seconds to adjust to the sudden silence of being cut off from the world before he started to squirm a bit.

 

His ass was swatted as if to say, “Stay still,” and Keith couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips. They didn’t divulge in sensory deprivation often due to their line of work, but it was always a treat when they could.

 

He felt something sharp run along his hip to his ribs and the urge to squirm died. They’d never tried knife play before but Keith’s curiosity got the best of him. He trusted Hunk with his life and even though they’d talked through negotiations before setting up, Keith still felt surprised to feel the blade against his skin. Fingertips that were absolutely  _ freezing _ ran up his other side. Regardless of the fact he wouldn’t be able to hear his response, Keith gasped out, “Hunk! Hnngh, that’s freaking co-gah!” Keith spasmed in his bonds when the cold hand gripped his half hard cock, the blade disappearing from his skin.

 

“Sorry, sorry, please bring the knife back,” Keith shamelessly begged, dancing on his toes to try to stop his momentum. He loved the thrill and didn’t want it to end. He made a sound of appreciation when the blade returned to the back of his thigh. Keith happily fell into a hazy fog of pain and pleasure as the blade made intricate patterns along his skin to the inside of his thigh. The feeling was a bit bizarre as the sensation would briefly disappear whenever Hunk ran over a scar. 

 

Hunk brought the blade up to Keith’s front at the base of his now hard and weeping cock. Keith panted as Hunk slowly (and carefully) traced up along the skin to the tip of his cock. “Hunk, Hunk, oh fuck yes,” Keith chanted, his orgasm building up. He cried out when the now chill hand gripped the base of his cock suddenly, stopping him from coming. 

 

“Huuuunk,” he whined pitifully, trying to thrust into his grip. The knife appeared at his cheek as if to tell him to be quiet, but whatever warning bells Keith might have had for that were muffled. Keith turned to lick at the blade, feeling so bold as to take the tip into his mouth.

 

Keith felt the blade carefully removed from his mouth and another mouth kiss him hard, teeth biting at his lip. Keith happily moaned into Hunk’s mouth, his eyes widening behind the blindfold when cold fingers ran over his pre-lubed hole. He made an unintelligible noise as two cold digits pressed into him, his body sadly warming them up quickly as Hunk fingered him. Hunk shifted to get a better angle to press against his prostate a few times. But despite his body’s efforts, he couldn’t quite react orgasm with Hunk’s other hand still gripping the base of his cock.

 

Hunk pulled his lips away and used his face to knock the headphones off (if Keith wasn’t so far under he’d have laughed about that). “Hunk, fuck please, lemme come.” Keith ignored how desperate he sounded.

 

Hunk removed his fingers from his ass and buried his face into the crook of Keith’s sweaty neck. “I could listen to you beg for hours,” he growled, settling his now warm hand on Keith’s ass, not moving. He suckled on Keith’s fluttering pulse point hard enough to bruise for a while before suddenly letting go of Keith’s cock. He hooked an arm under Keith’s free leg and hoisted him up, his other hand holding his own cock steady. 

 

Or at least Keith thought it was his cock. A high pitch whine left his gaping mouth as he was slowly dropped onto what he swore was a fucking icicle. “Hunk, what the fuck?” He voice was strangled. Hunk bounced him gently on the ice dick, letting him drop lower and lower until Keith felt Hunk’s pubes tickle his skin.

 

Keith didn’t need his sight to see the shit-eating grin on his lover’s face. “Like it? Latest from the Shoppe. The best part is it never gets warm.” Keith groaned as Hunk thrust up.

 

“Don’t stop, omigod yes.” Keith happily let Hunk fuck him into oblivion. His free leg kicked out as his orgasm came back and hit him hard when Hunk didn’t stop him from having it. Hunk continued the pace until he suddenly stopped and pulled away, forcing Keith to take his own weight. Keith panted and was about to ask what he was doing when he felt hot spurts of fluid on his ass.

 

Ignoring the mess he made on Keith, Hunk pressed his full body against Keith and ran his hands over Keith’s bound arms. “You did so good baby,” he praised, his hands quickly taking the knots apart. Hunk carefully lowered him to the ground and undid his right leg. Hunk pulled a blanket over Keith and began giving the dazed paladin a full body rub down to ensure he wasn’t left with any undue aches. He grabbed a damp cloth to wipe him down before sitting down against the wall and gently tugging Keith to him.

 

“Hmm, love you so much,” Keith slurred, cuddling into Hunk’s lap, basking in his subspace. He dutifully drank the water the other man offered and nibbled on a sugary protein bar Hunk had made a few days prior. Feeling like he was coming back to reality, Keith carefully took the blindfold off, happy to see Hunk had turned the lights down low. He noticed his blade on the floor near the stand he’d been tied to. “You used my blade?” He asked, suddenly blushing.

 

Hunk smiled. “Yeah, the one side was pretty dull, and I didn’t want anyone to get curious about where the kitchen knives had went if I used one of those.”

 

“Oh my god, i can’t believe I fellatioed my own blade.” Keith buried his face into Hunk’s hairy chest.

 

“It was pretty hot, might make seeing you in battle with it difficult, though,” Hunk confessed.

 

Keith laughed. “Uh, sorry not sorry?”

 

“You little minx.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my hubby for giving me a quick sketch of how Keith looks tied up. Here's his [art account](http://www.zayven-art.tumblr.com/) and his [nsfw art account](https://zva-redink.tumblr.com/)! <3


	4. 4. SHKLance Spanking | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

#  4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying) 

 

“Get your ass up higher,” Keith growled, spanking Lance’s ass. Shiro groaned as the muffled noises Lance made vibrated around his cock.

 

“Do that again,” Shiro’s hand tightened in Lance’s hair. “Fuck that feels amazing.”

 

“Heh, got us a painslut,” Keith grinned as he slapped Lance’s ass again.

 

Lance made a garbled noise in response, having trouble splitting his attention between the cock wrecking his throat and the cock stretching his ass. Shiro pushed against the back of his head until his nose was buried in his pubes and held him there. 

 

Black spots appeared in Lance’s vision and he was about to tap out when Shiro finally let him go. Lance coughed, strings of precum and saliva split from Shiro’s cock and dripped down his chin. 

 

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Shiro crooned, cupping his slick chin with one hand, the other letting go of his hair to wipe the tears away. “Think you can do that again?” Shiro laughed when Lance eagerly nodded and pushed his cock back into his mouth. “So greedy,” he said fondly.

 

Shiro established the same rhythm as Keith, both men filling him at the same time from either ends and Lance was in heaven. Soon Keith was fucking him too hard for Shiro to keep up so Shiro switched to burying his cock into Lance’s throat for longer periods to the point Lance completely lost track of time (and reality if he was being honest).

 

Lance was completely unaware he’d blacked out until he opened his eyes and found himself looking at the dimly lit ceiling of Keith’s room instead of Shiro’s abs. “Wha...” he croaked. His throat was incredibly sore and memories of how that happened flooded back, making his soft cock twitch against his thigh.

 

“Oh thank god you’re awake.” Lance blinked when Shiro’s worried face came into view. Shiro carefully helped him sit up and offered him a glass of water with a straw. Lance gratefully accepted it and sipped it until he finished it off. 

 

Clearing his throat and glanced around. “I passed out?” He blinked, noticing Keith was gone. 

 

“Yeah, right after you came,” Shiro mumbled bashfully, setting the cup aside. Lance grinned. That was something he loved about him. No one would ever believe him or Keith that the caring leader of Voltron was such a filthy beast in bed. In Lance’s opinion. getting him into the moment took work and was totally worth it just to see Shiro blushing when discussing it afterwards. 

 

Lance took his hand into his and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Heh, I think I earned that after being reduced to a cock sleeve.”

 

Shiro leaned in to kiss him. “The prettiest cock sleeve.” Lance beamed at him as the door slid open to reveal Keith coming in. 

 

“I think we should DP Lance next,” Keith declared as he locked the door, the front of his sleep pants tenting.

 

Lance groaned. “Dude, we do not have the refractory period you do. Get over here and cuddle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a little rusty, it's been a while since I wrote smut lol Thanks for reading!


End file.
